


Love is a ‘one-legged King pigeon’ pose, and goddammit i don't know how stretch!

by AceFreckles



Category: One Piece
Genre: (because how many people with green hair you know??), I Was Drunk When I Wrote This, M/M, Yoga instructor Monkey D. Luffy, big bro ace isn't happy with people flirting with his baby brother, but no one tells luffy what to do and he kinda thinks the guy with green hair is so cool, i only changed my grammar bc drunk shaky fingers don't do a good job, man zoro has a gay crush on the gym new yoga instructor, musclehead zoro, sanji is a little shit and i love him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 07:36:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11939388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceFreckles/pseuds/AceFreckles
Summary: karma.That's the only answer he can found for his recently developed crush in the new yoga instructor of the gym he attends, Zoro has never been a romantic soul and most of the time he laughs at that stupid pervert cook and his ‘undying love’ for every woman he sees.





	Love is a ‘one-legged King pigeon’ pose, and goddammit i don't know how stretch!

**Author's Note:**

> I really don't have a great excuse for this, my birthday was the past monday and i celebrated it on saturday, I drank a lot of booze and i have a tendence to write ideas/drabbles on the notes app of my phone. (I remember have laughed at one of my friends saying the name of some yoga poses, like the one on the tittle and taking my phone but ???) I found it today and i laughed a bit because sanji and zoro dynamic as friends is a lot like my bestfriend and I. 
> 
> Sorry for any error, like i have said before english isn't my native lenguage

karma.

That's the only answer he can found for his recently developed crush in the new yoga instructor of the gym he attends, Zoro has never been a romantic soul and most of the time he laughs at that stupid pervert cook and his ‘undying love’ for every woman he sees.

Luffy is his name, he is loud, kind, always stretching his body on weird stances and laughing so bright that almost hurt to looking at –Zoro can’t look away but at the same time he doesn't know how approach to the boy, because Zoro knows how intimidating he looks with his muscular body, his green dyed hair and his resting bitch face

not because he is afraid of rejection or something like that, he doesn't know what fear means, he doesn't fear nothing or anyone!... he is just a little shy and sweet words are not his thing.

so he just watch at his karmic angel from his place on the weights machines

**-x-**

Sanji really doesn't want to go at zoro's gym, stupid moss-head leaved his wallet back at baratie and the shitty old man says is better to return it before the idiot makes a scene at the restaurant while looking for it. Sanji wrinkled his nose in disgust, all those smelly bastards and none pretty lady in sight is really depressing, at least zoro is easy to found with that big green head of his and with that idiot-in-love smile on the lips…

Wait a moment …idiot-in-love? smile?

He follows zoro's line of vision and founds a boy, a petite one doing strange yoga poses while he talks out loud for the rest of the class to hear and zoro smiles fondly when the boy get on his feet to help one of his students. Oh, so his friend have it bad with the raven haired boy to smile like that.

“Aw, so moss-head have a heart after all” says sanji startling Zoro who looks at him with a frown "Don’t make that face, you will scare pretty yoga boy before he can say he doesn’t likes you back”

“what do you want, shitty-cook?” growls Zoro “killed someone with your crappy food today?”

“fortunately, not. but is only 16:00, wants to be the first?” sanji sighs, tending zoro’s wallet to said idiot “you leave it back at baratie”

“thanks, you can go now”

“no way, I want to see what kind of person stole that black heart of yours, moss-head” sanji says, looking where the yoga instructor is helping to arrange the carpets while he waves goodbye at some of his students

“You don’t need to see him”

“I’ll do you a favor because I know you don’t know how approach him” sanji says and that catch zoro’s attention “I go there and flirt with him, if he says that he isn't into guys, we go to a bar and drink booze until they kick us out, and if he says that i'm not his type, which i doubt because my good looks and gentleman attitude, you have a chance”

And to his own surprise zoro nods, because he doesn’t know if he can tolerate rejaction and doesn’t want to change to another gym because something so silly like that

**-x-**

 

“Good afternoon, h-handsome” sanji stutters because he doesn’t compliments another man look that openly “ can i know your name?”

“Luffy” the boy answers looking a little confused “do you need help or something mr…?”

“The name is Sanji” the blond Young man say, taking Luffy and on his and leaving a kiss on the back of the hand “I wanted to know if you can answer a question”

Luffy nods and Sanji fights to don’t shudder, idiot moss head is glarind hard at him

“does it hurt you?”

“Hurt me what?” Luffy question, looking behind sanji to his big brother who looks really angry

“When you fell from the sky, beautiful angel” sanji says, with a charming smile but he shudder when he feel a strong hand in his shoulder

“It didn’t hurt him, but I can show you something that hurts” the tall and strong black haired male says with venom in his voice  “What i have tell you, luffy? Work in this place with so many testosterone is dangerous!”

“You’re being rude, ace” Luffy says ashamed “but I’m sorry Sanji, you’re not my type, I like strong boys like that cool green haired one”

  “Come on, Luffy” ace says tugging Luffy hand “sabo is buying dinner today”

 

**-x-**

“what was that? Who is he? His boyfriend?” Zoro ask when sanji returns

“His brothers” sanji answers “he said i’m not his type” and saying this he looks very angry “he said he likes strong mans, i can’t belive it! I’m strong as fuck!”

 “ohh” zoro says amused and really pleased “Luffy doesn’t even know you and he knows that you’re a weakling, idiot cook”

“I’ll kill you one of this days, and don’t smile like that smug bastard!” sanji yells “next time you go and ask him on a date!”

 

**Author's Note:**

> if you readed it, thank you!  
> please talk to me about this pair of idiots! [tumblr](http://jiraiya-monologue.tumblr.com/)


End file.
